


Своя игра

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Моя цена - вы, Эдгар, - Габбиани неуловимым движением соскользнул со стола, обошел вокруг остолбеневшего собеседника. - Я готов подчиняться вашим приказам, и я оставлю всякие поползновения насчет ваших спутниц, если ночью вы будете принадлежать мне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Своя игра

Жизнь - весьма несправедливая штука. Этот постулат Эдгар прочно усвоил еще в детстве, когда вместо того, чтобы носиться с остальными мальчишками по двору замка, они с Сабином корпели над ветхими пергаментами, в которых подробно перечислялись права сеньора и ленника. Но из той, давней несправедливости он сумел вывернуться с наименьшими для себя потерями, а сейчас еще неизвестно, кто останется в выигрыше. Впрочем, что касается юного короля Фигаро - он твердо надеялся на победу.  
И именно поэтому торчал в самый глухой ночной час перед дверями "кают-компании" Блэкджека, не решаясь постучать.  
Друзья уже разошлись спать, но из-за дверей слышался мерный стрекот рулетки - а значит, хозяин корабля еще бодрствовал. Эдгар скривился при мысли о своем противнике. Габбиани - игрок до мозга костей, а значит, наверняка уцепится за возможность спора, вот только правильно ли затевать такой спор?  
Эдгар вспомнил буквально светящееся восторгом личико Терры, кокетливую улыбку Целес, которой Сетцер расточал комплименты, - и решительно толкнул дверь, даже не удосужившись постучать. В этой команде мог быть только один донжуан, и Эдгар не намеревался уступать какому-то макароннику.  
Макаронник развалился на столе в самой развязной позе. По поводу ночной поры Сетцер освободился от всех своих ста одежек, оставшись в простых черных штанах и белой шелковой рубашке с кружевами, почти сливавшейся с его мертвенно-бледной кожей и волосами. Сейчас он лежал животом на зеленом сукне, болтал в воздухе ногами и раскручивал рулетку, раз за разом кидая шарик, и совершенно не походил на надменного и аристократичного хозяина корабля, - настолько, что Эдгар даже растерялся.  
\- Да-да? - спросил Сетцер, не оборачиваясь. - Я могу чем-то помочь Вам, сэр Фигаро? Или мне стоит называть Вас Ваше Величество?  
Шарик снова отправился в путешествие по колесу, и Эдгар, словно против воли, подошел ближе.  
\- Можно ограничиться просто именем, - сказал он. - Какие ставки?  
\- Ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет, - задумчиво пробормотал Сетцер и, извернувшись, уселся на краю стола, вдруг оказавшись очень близко от короля. - Так все же, зачем вы здесь?  
"Гадюка бледная", - с ненавистью подумал Эдгар, а вслух сказал:  
\- Хочу решить кое-какие вопросы, чтобы не возникло недоразумений.  
Он наклонился вперед, пользуясь тем, что он выше и крупнее, уперся руками в стол по обе стороны от Сетцера, и угрожающим тоном продолжил:  
\- Мне не нравится ваше поведение с дамами, находящимися под моей защитой. И я не позволю порочить их честь, ибо моя собственная тому порукой.  
Хорошо сказал, правильно, но на альбиноса его речь не произвела должного впечатления.  
\- Позвольте, - Сетцер насмешливо сморщил нос, - о какой чести может идти речь? Кто, если не вы, во главе с упомянутыми дамами, обманом выманили у меня согласие помогать вам? Фактически, в любом имперском порту я мог бы сдать вас всех властям, добавив к вашему и без того обширному списку прегрешений угон корабля и пиратство. Но я этого не делаю, так какие претензии могут ко мне быть?  
\- Еще какие, - Эдгар увлекся, взмахнул руками, чтобы показать, какие, и потерял равновесие, чуть было не рухнув прямо на Сетцера - если бы только альбинос не подхватил его, мягко, но твердо удерживая на месте. Эдгар почувствовал, что краснеет. А еще - что от Габбиани пахнет жимолостью, и мускусом, и машинным маслом.  
\- Да? - мягко переспросил Сетцер, не разжимая рук.  
\- В общем, я хочу договориться, - буркнул Эдгар, высвобождаясь из его цепкой хватки.  
\- О, это уже больше похоже на деловой разговор, - оживился Габбиани. Он уселся поудобнее и скрестил руки на груди. - И что же вы можете мне предложить, чтобы я оставил в покое прекрасных леди, путешествующих с вами? Нечто достаточно ценное, я полагаю?  
Эдгар, будто в зеркале, повторил непроницаемую улыбку альбиноса.  
\- Вряд ли владельца единственного в мире воздушного корабля интересуют деньги, - сказал он полувопросительно, и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, продолжил: - Так что лучше вам назвать цену, а затем уже обсудим детали.  
Это был блеф, и очень опасный, но Эдгар не имел права проигрывать. Габбиани должен усвоить, что хотя он и является капитаном их судна, командовать здесь будет юный лорд замка Фигаро и только он.  
Оставалась сущая малость - найти, на чем подловить противника, и дело в шляпе.  
Чего Эдгар точно не ожидал - так это долгого, оценивающего взгляда красных глаз.  
\- Я должен назвать цену? - почти промурлыкал Сетцер. - Все, что угодно?  
\- Именно, - твердо ответил Эдгар с истинно королевским достоинством. - А потом мы обсудим, в моих ли силах обеспечить желаемое.  
\- Моя цена - вы, Эдгар, - Габбиани неуловимым движением соскользнул со стола, обошел вокруг остолбеневшего собеседника. - Я готов подчиняться вашим приказам, и я оставлю всякие поползновения насчет ваших спутниц, если ночью вы будете принадлежать мне.  
\- Что, у вас слуг недостаточно, что ли? - ляпнул лихорадочно обдумывавший ситуацию Эдгар. Он ввязался в это ради Целес и Терры, но за блондинкой ухаживал Лок, а Терра... Она с самого начала показалась ему чем-то вроде младшей сестренки, и хотя он по привычке флиртовал с ней, отсутствие какой-либо реакции со стороны девушки не могло не обескураживать. Нет, знаки внимания, которые он оказывал обеим леди, оставались чисто формальными - в отличие от Сетцера, он никогда бы не позволил себе никакой двусмысленности. Но...  
"Я готов подчиняться вашим приказам".  
Никто больше не будет перечить ему на "военных советах". Не будет саркастических замечаний, походя рушащих всю его тщательно продуманную стратегию. Сетцер, склоняющий голову, Сетцер побежденный, Сетцер, покорно следующий туда, куда он, Эдгар, его пошлет. Искушение, перед которым практически невозможно устоять.  
Король замка Фигаро вздернул подбородок. Нужно было быть последним идиотом, чтобы не сообразить, на что намекает альбинос, но...  
Дело того стоило.  
К тому же, Эдгар чувствовал какой-то шальной азарт, будто лопались одна за другой невидимые струны, сдерживающие его темперамент. Честь, гордость, достоинство, долг – все эти слова внезапно потеряли смысл, превратились в пустой звук, монетку без оборотной стороны. И что бы ни было поставлено на карту, здесь и сейчас значение имели только две столкнувшиеся воли, и Эдгар упивался осознанием неожиданной свободы. Он наклонился к собеседнику и жарко выдохнул:  
\- Можно попробовать.  
Габбиани картинно заломил бровь, будто сомневаясь в только что произнесенных словах, и Эдгар воспользовался паузой, чтобы коснуться его губ своими.  
Поцелуй длился не дольше секунды, но и за это мгновение они оба успели понять, что пропали. Сетцер толкнул короля вперед, прижимая к зеленому сукну стола, просунул колено между его ног. Красные глаза альбиноса потемнели, зрачок почти поглотил радужку.  
\- Сейчас ночь, - напомнил он негромко, и Эдгар хрипло рассмеялся.  
\- Спасибо, а то я не заметил, - он слишком сильно дернул завязки рубашки Сетцера, кружево затрещало, но им обоим было уже все равно.  
Эдгар задел локтем фишки, и они с дробным стуком рассыпались по полу, а у Габбиани были чертовски горячие руки, и волосы как шелк, и насмешливые слова: «Позвольте преклонить перед Вами колена, Ваше Величество!» на губах, и Эдгару невыносимо хотелось сопротивляться этому голосу, этому взгляду, но все, что он мог – только запрокидывать голову и со всхлипом втягивать воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, потому что было, оказывается, кое-что, в чем Сетцер мог дать ему сто очков вперед.  
\- Сеньор Габбиани? – раздался робкий голос слуги из-за двери. – Все в порядке?  
Эдгар задохнулся. Улыбку Сетцера в этот момент он, наверное, запомнит навечно – особенно если учесть, что альбинос кривил губы вокруг его, Эдгара, члена.  
Казалось, прошла не одна сотня световых лет, прежде чем Сетцер отстранился и крикнул:  
\- Да, Поль, все в порядке. Не беспокойте меня до утра, - после чего повернулся к остолбеневшему королю. – Как видите, слуг у меня достаточно, - лениво объяснил он, едва касаясь губами напряженной плоти.  
И Эдгар не выдержал. Схватив альбиноса за шкирку, он буквально вздернул его на ноги, чуть ли не швырнув на стол, навалился сверху, исступленно целуя, кусая, стягивая одежду. Белые волосы рассыпались по зеленому сукну, очередной яростный рывок случайно задел колесо рулетки, и шарик под веселый стрекот покатился по секторам. Сетцер раздвинул ноги, его улыбка стала откровенно блядской.  
\- Ну же, Ваше Величество, - промурлыкал он, выгибаясь под ним, - не мешкайте.  
Но Эдгар внезапно остановился, потому что в вечно насмешливом голосе Габбиани звучали какие-то жадные, незнакомые нотки. И до короля внезапно дошло, что в их споре не будет ни победителя, ни проигравшего, а только такое вот полночное безумие, поглощающее без остатка. Колесо рулетки со щелчком остановилось, и Эдгар машинально поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть результат.  
Двойное зеро.  
Как кровоподтеки, остающиеся от его прикосновений на слишком тонкой коже Сетцера. Как короткие, злые поцелуи, и сдавленные стоны, и слишком приторный запах масла, которое протягивает ему Габбиани.  
\- Это казино или бордель? – спрашивает Эдгар, глядя прямо в расширенные глаза альбиноса, и входит в него резко и до конца.  
\- Чего ты хочешь на самом деле? – шепчет Эдгар ему на ухо, сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать.  
\- Что ты со мной творишь? – задыхаясь, говорит Эдгар, и капли пота попадают в глаза, и все расплывается – белое и зеленое, красная капля – Сетцер до крови закусил губу, или это он укусил его?  
И долгий стон, когда отпускает все скопившееся за последнее время напряжение, и тело, наконец, получает долгожданную разрядку, и дрожь его любовника, сливающаяся с его собственной, заставляет чувствовать все в два раза острее.  
Двойное зеро подмигнуло им, когда Эдгар, кончив, откатился в сторону, чуть не свалившись со стола. Сетцер с трудом сел, щуря глаза, и оглядел кают-компанию.  
\- Так, - сказал он и, нахмурившись, двумя пальцами поднял оторванный кусок кружевного воротника. – Пожалуй, в следующий раз нам лучше переместиться в спальню до того, как последний стол в этом помещении будет безнадежно испорчен.  
В его голосе не были ни отголоска недавних эмоций, но Эдгар, ухмыльнувшись, подумал, что он-то теперь знает, кто кроется под маской невозмутимого лощеного щеголя.  
\- А мне понравилось, - сказал он и спрыгнул со стола. Небо в иллюминаторе постепенно бледнело; приближался рассвет. – Можно как-нибудь будет повторить.  
\- Кровать – наш выбор, - поучительно сказал Сетцер, с достоинством натягивая остатки одежды. – К тому же, ты еще не был у меня в каюте.  
Эдгар представил себе обстановку этой самой каюты, исходя из вкусов хозяина корабля, и с максимальной суровостью заявил:  
\- Придется побывать! Должен же я убедиться, что ты не станешь водить туда Терру или Целес.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Габбиани, слезая с действительно порядком пострадавшего стола. – Кстати, ты кое-что забыл.  
\- М? – занятый пуговицами Эдгар уловил только, что в него летит какой-то мелкий предмет, и машинально поймал его в воздухе.  
Это была его счастливая монетка с выбитыми с обеих сторон портретами близнецов-наследников замка Фигаро. Он поднял глаза. Сетцер Габбиани ухмылялся во всю свою паскудную, исполосованную шрамами физиономию.  
\- Своя игра, - сказал он, направляясь к выходу из кают-компании. – Сегодня у нас ничья.


End file.
